Powerset for Attis
Powers Offensive #Children of Attis have the ability to shoot sharp multiple pine cones out from their hands like a bullet which can inflict pain on their opponents and distract them. #Children of Attis have the ability to transform any kind of vegetation into any weapon they desire. Only one weapon can be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who created it. Defensive #Children of Attis have the ability to conjure a cloud of pollen that causes anyone nearby to develop symptoms of hay fever, distracting them for a short time before the cloud dissipates. #Children of Attis have the ability to create a large field of briers which hurts anyone who attempt to cross it and slows movement; they die away after a short time. #Children of Attis have the ability to create a massive wall of plants, roughly two to three times the size of the user, as a shield, although will instantly begin to die away following its creation. Passive #Children of Attis have the innate ability to talk plants to life, either making them grow more quickly, reverting them from being rotten, or reviving them from a recent death. #Children of Attis have the innate ability to sense plant life around them, and perceive their overall well-being and condition, sense their deaths, and even predict when it will bear fruit, bloom, etc. #Children of Attis have the innate ability to create plants and fruits from nothing, but they only last for a short time, and the larger the plant/fruit the more it drains the user. #Children of Attis become more sensitive and more powerful when surrounded by vegetation. #Children of Attis find themselves renewed and refreshed after waking up from sleep, as if being "reborn". Supplementary #Children of Attis have the ability to bless soil to become more fertile, or heal it from any pollution that hinders it become so; the larger the affected area, the more it drains the user. #Children of Attis have the ability to quickly heal minor wounds through the use of plants. #Children of Attis have the ability to manipulate any kind of vegetation and its components (seeds, spores, fruits, etc.), and use these for a multitude of purposes. They cannot, however, make any object or weapon that is larger than the user, nor control any man-made materials. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Attis can summon large plants in the vicinity to come alive and either attack or trap someone within their embrace. The hold over the plants only lasts for a short time and the user is incapacitated while they are controlling them. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Attis have the ability to transform people into large plants or trees of their choosing; this effect does not last long, and drains the user extensively, no matter what kind of plant the person is transformed into. 9 Months After a Character is Made #As Attis was the god of rebirth, children of Attis have the ability to enter a "state of resurrection", wherein they are restored to peak health, twice as stronger as they were before, and nearly invulnerable to attacks, all in a very short while. The power works best as a last resort or when mortally wounded; however, once reverted back to normal, the user is incapacitated out of complete energy loss for a substantial period of time. Traits #Children of Attis are notable for being caught between two different extremes, parties, or stages in life. They are more inclined into being sacrificial figures. #Upon death, the body of a child of Attis usually turns into a certain kind of plant or tree, in reference to what happened to their father. #Children of Attis make excellent shepherds, farmers, and gardeners. They usually prefer or enjoy being outside, or in natural settings. #Children of Attis often possess good-looking appearances.